Sex, drugs and superstition
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Nicky wants to do well in school but there's one thing stopping her


Nicky Nicholls was a young teenage girl. She had never got into trouble and would always do her homework and give it in on time. She was your A plus student. A clever pretty girl who everyone went to for advice. At fourteen the whole school knew who this pretty girl was. But sadly it was quickly changed.

"Nicky, tea", Marka said.

Nicky went down stairs. She gulped as she had something really important to tell her mom. She sat at the table and looked up. She took a deep breath and nervously spoke up.

"Mom", Nicky said.

"Nicole", Marka replied.

"There's something I have to tell you", Nicky replied.

"What is is", Marka asked

"I'm a lesbian", Nicky replied.

"Upstairs now", Marka said.

"Mommy", Nicky replied.

She ran upstairs crying. She didn't understand why her mum didn't support was hungry but only had a chocolate bar that a little grade seven had paid her with to help him. She ate it as she cried on her bed.

The next morning Marka still didn't talk to her daughter. Nicky borded the school bus and sat alone at the front as usual. She desperately wanted to be cool and not the geeky girl she is. She arrived at school and sat under a tree and burst into tears. The one person she needed support off wasn't giving it to her.

"Nicky", Hannah said.

Hannah is a grade seven girl who likes Nicky to help her with her homework. She hugged Nicky and looked at her. She looked around and suddenly saw Lorna Morello who is Nicky's best friend. She rand over to her as she came back with her.

"Nicky", Lorna said.

The bell went and Hannah ran inside. Nicky amd Lorna bunked off and stayed under the tree. It felt so wrong yet so right for Nicky who had never bunked off before. She was scared at the trouble she was going to get in but with Lorna she felt as if anything was possible. They shared a kiss under the tree. A spark was suddenly between them.

"I love you Morello", Nicky said.

"I love you too, Nicholls", Lorna replied.

Nicky had stopped crying. She helped Lorna with her over due homework and then they just sat and relaxed. Lorna looked at Nicky.

"Remember when we first met in fourth grade", Lorna asked.

"Yeah I do", Nicky replied.

"That first friendly face I was approached with. Seems so fucking long a go", Lorna said.

"Shit, time fly's", Nicky replied.

"Yeah it does", Lorna replied.

Lorna suddenly hicccuped as Nicky turned and smiled at her, followed by another hiccup Lorna frantically search her bag for a bottle of water. Nicky pulled her into a kiss forcing her to hold her breath. Causing the hiccups to disappear.

"That better", Nicky asked.

"Yeah. Ugh hiccuping in class is so embarrassing. Especially how everyone turns and stares at you while you can't help it", Lorna replied.

"Well technically you can help it, but teachers are dicks and won't let you leave to get a drink and then they have a go at you for interrupting the class", Nicky replied.

Lorna giggled, she knew Nicky was right. The bell went and everyone went to their next lesson. Nicky and Lorna snuck out of school and went to the burger bar in town. Nicky felt a badass for once instead of the goody-two-shoes that she usually is. Lorna guided Nicky into the toilets and they started to have sex. It was Nicky's first time and she felt fucking fantastic.

"Bloody hell", Nicky said.

"That's me just getting started", Lorna replied.

Nicky giggled and kissed Lorna. She knew her mum hated Lorna which gave her more the reason to do it. She found rebelling fun and didn't want to be that goody-two-shoes anymore. The girls climbed out of the bathroom window and ran away without paying. They went down an allyway and then back to Lorna's.

"Did we really just steal burgers", Nicky asked.

"I wouldn't say steel. More free food", Lorna replied.

Nicky laughed. They went up into Lorna's bedroom where she had a scrapbook full of the same boy. Nicky looked through it.

"Which boyband is he from", Nicky asked.

"That's Christopher and his from Blue mirror curtains", Lorna said.

Ok she had looked around her bedroom and came up with that, but she wasn't going to tell Nicky Christopher is a guy she's stalking. Nicky smiled and looked around Lorna's room. It was nice to had been invited somewhere for once. Being the geek at school isn't east and no one wants to talk to you because your the nerd.

Nicky kissed Lorna. She left smiling and went home as her mum wasn't in so she wouldn't know she was bunking. The door suddenly opened as her mum arrived hime early. Nicky ran upstairs and climbed out of the window and ran so her mum wouldn't see her. She ran behind the shed and sat there for a while.

"Fuck", Nicky said to helself.

It was boring sitting behind the shed but Nicky didn't want to be caught. She saw her mum through the window as she turned to look. Quietly Nicky climbed over the fence and wandered arounfd the streets. She came across a teenage girl who smiled at her.

"The names Diana", Diana said.

"Nicky", Nicky replied.

"I know you, your the nerd in my school", Diana said.

"Yeah", Nicky replied.

"Want some herion? I'll give it for free if you do my homework", Diana said.

Nicky thought for a while. She agreed. She got Diana's homework and some herion amd went home. Her mum came up as Nicky was writing.

"Such a clever girl", Marka said.

Nicky just smiled. Her mum left and Nicky had finished Diana's homework. She has a technique so she makes mistakes to make it look as if Diana had done her own homework making small mistakes here and there. She injected the herion and laid on her bed. She felt drowsy. But it felt so good. She fell unconscious.

"Nicky", Lorna called.

She tried banging on the door but there was no answer, thinking nothing of it Lorna just walked off unaware that Nicky was unconscious upstairs. A few hours later Nicky woke up.

"That shit was good", Nicky said.

She tried to call Diana but her eyes were blurred, she wanted to get fucking high and not be the little geek girl. She changed her appearance which Lorna had noticed, she was attracted even more as well as being attracted to Christopher.

"Sexy", Lorna said.

"You fucking know it", Nicky replied.

The girls shared a kiss.

 **Authors note: That's my version of how Nicky got on to herion, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
